Talk:King Dedede
WikiDump! Max2 I can't believe it! someone fix this please. I'm really busy. SSBM Because of his intended appearence in Smash 64, I'd assume they at least thought of him for SSBM, but was his exclusion really for that reason??? maybe more but that's all I've heard. When it said to not overuse the Kirby series, TWO freaking characters are not enough! The Mario characters had FIVE! FIVE! That is showng too much Mario! Tamagamer854 Me thinks Sakurai is too modest.....I shall return!Popstar WILL be mine! another reason he was'nt in is because he did'nt want to over represent his own series but he did put in 5 mario characters unfair 22:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC)im unregetered Dedede, NOT DeDeDe That's just an ameteur mistake, and I'm really glad I fixed it in time. - BattleFranky202 23:31, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Why is this protected? WhyWikiar 02:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :No idea. I'll unprotect it for you. -EmptyStar Tan chest? I don't think so. It's mentioned in the article that, in Brawl, Dedede has a shirt the same color as his chest... But is his chest even tan? The only thing that seems to support that is his Squeak squad artwork, which contradicts the sprite shown in-game. His chest was blue in dreamland 1, 2, and 3, Kirby 64, the Anime, all those weird spin-offs, and Brawl. The sprite often used to represent Dedede in recent games has the tan color all around him, unlike the Squeak Squad artwork, and Brawl seems to support that it's intended to be cloth. I'll change the article. Dedededede 01:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Does he really hate stars? I'm wondering a bit about Dedede's hatred against stars. It is true that he captures them in spinoffs like dream course and tilt'n tumble, but wouldn't it be possible that he just wanted the stars for himself? I haven't seen any scenes in the game that clearly shows him hating those stars. At least in the SNES version of Kirakira kizzu, or Kirby's Star Stacker, Dedede shot down Mr.star because he thought it was beautiful and wanted to have it. Or that's what I understood.-- 10:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :IP brings up a point here... Should I put King Dedede in the heroes section also, because he technically helped Kirby in Kirby 64, like Bowser helped Mario and others in Super Paper Mario and Mario and Luigi:Bowser's Inside Story.-- :Yes hi, i'm a person--StrawberryFlowermaster42 01:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Yeah but remember he also tried to kill Mario TWICE in both of those games too and he didn't even KNOW untl the end of Maio and Luigi 3 that he was helping and BEING helped by the Mario bros unil the very end....and then he promptly battled and lost to them a third time while the credits played. Bowser may have been the powerhouse in that game but certainly could never have beaten Fawful and his crazy plans without the bros chilling in his stomach. XD Marx Wraith 23:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC)